Homestuck characters get trapped in a heavy snowfall
by AmeteurChickenscratch
Summary: Camping trip gone snowstorm survival. I banged the first chapter out in like an hour, I'm not a wordsmith and this is only the first ever story I've posted here so idk, take that as you will. Reviews are much appreciated even scathing ones.


Tavros pushes himself up out of the snow, the cold numbed his hands and face. He peered around through the silent, falling snow but saw no one. He attempted to stand but failed, falling face first back into the icy ground. Wasn't he with other people just a few moments ago? Where did all his friends go? Why can't he stand? Tavros attempted to call out but his voice was silent, he felt at his throat but could not feel anything with his frozen hands. His lungs let out a desperate coughing fit, but even that noise was muffled pathetically within the thick snowfall around him. He crawled through the snow a few feet before his energy made its weakness known and he fell back to the ground. After awhile the cold didn't feel so bad.

—

Karkat warmed himself by the roaring fire, his bright red mittens steaming due to their proximity to the flames. He remained bundled up in his heavy jacket and boots, despite the cabins comfortable temperature. "IM GOING TO THROW ANOTHER LOG ON, ITS FREEZING IN HERE."

"Karkat, you've already thrown an additional two logs onto the already healthy fire. We have to make what wood we have last us the night. Just sit on the couch, you'll warm up eventually." John said from the kitchen table, he stared deadpan at an area map that he could barely process. "Did any of you spot any landmarks on our way from the car? I can't tell where we are on this map..."

"Sorry, John... I couldn't see anything through the snow at all." Jade piped up from within the blanket cocoon on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"I could make out some trees and bushes and stuff." Roxy chimed in, sitting next to the cocoon. "Can't imagine that's any help to you though."

"WELL THATS GREAT, REALLY IT IS. AS USUAL IT IS UP TO ME TO HAVE THE EAGLE EYES OF THE GROUP." Karkat stood up from his position in front of the fireplace. "YOU ALL MAY BE INEPT WHEN IT COMES TO SURVEYING AN AREA DURING HARSH WEATHER CONDITIONS, BUT *I* HAPPENED TO SPOT THREE LANDMARKS ON THE WAY HERE FROM THE CAR."

The cabin falls silent, all except for the roaring fire, Roxy and John stare at karkat. His hands placed on his hips in an authoritative manner. "Well?" The both of them prodded.

"ONCE WE LEFT THE CAR, RIGHT AS THE SNOW BEGAN TO BLANKET THE LAND, WE PASSED A LAKE. THEN, A LITTLE WHILE LATER,A CREEK. AND FINALLY, A LITTLE WAYS FROM THE CABIN THERES A FIELD."

John spun the map around a couple times and cocks his head to the side. "I uhhh... I don't see that stuff..." John seemed unsure of his map reading ability, enough so to get Roxy on her feet to come over and assist.

As she scanned the map it only took her a few seconds to place her finger down and declare. "Here's where we are... or at the very least where we should be."

"Are you sure?" John asked. Not adding anything toward the situation.

Roxy gave him confident smirk and nodded her head. "Im pretty sure. There's a field like karkat said. And if we parked their car over here then there's the lake."

"I GUESS IM JUST AS USEFUL AS ALWAYS WHILE JOHN CONTINUES TO BUMBLE ABOUT IN AN IDIOTIC HAZE." Karkat stated loudly as he took Roxy's spot on the couch, rousing jade from the sleep she was falling into.

"i hope the others made it to the campsite ok... all this snow..." she mumbled worriedly, half asleep.

"Don't worry jade, I'm sure they'll be ok." John assured her.

—

Dirk sat in the drivers seat of his car holding his hands up to the heater vent. "Nothing like a good old fashioned camp out, huh?"

Dave sat up in his recliner passenger seat, a blanket wrapped around him. "Hell yeah, this is the shit. The tents, campfire, it's only a matter a time before we join hands and sing as we find ourselves completely devoured by our sense of togetherness and nature." He wasn't happy to be in the car with a barely functioning heater. He glared over dirk. " I'm double happy that I get to spend some quality time here with my wonderful bro."

Dirk suddenly pulled dave into a hug that he couldn't escape due to him being wrapped up in a blanket. "Well if that isn't the nicest sentimental thing-" he shakes Dave back and forth before letting him break free from the embrace.

"Dude, if we left when we planned to, we would already be at the campsite by now." Dave pulled the blanket off of him, draping it over his legs. Dirk offered him a marshmallow. "I'm not tryna start it all back up again but you don't need to spend thirty minutes on your hair."

"It's already to late, bro, you started it back up again before you even finished the sentence. And right here, right now, we're finishing it. Rap battle."

Dave took a breath and the word began to flow like honey. "Bro now I ain't gon cease on ya, there's no goin easy on ya. The hairs on your head make me gag, I'm not lying to ya. You wash em and dry em and jell em and slide em, back, thinking you ain't lookin wack. I aint letting up, no giving slack. Imma end this now, Why not try tasting my sack."

Dirk nodded his head a few times, feeling the rhythm that didn't even exist. "Let my settle back, for this counter attack. My hair is like an angel's, hope you ain't losing track, o-"

"1'M GO1NG TO H4V3 TO STOP TH3 BOTH OF YOU TH3R3. I C4N H4NDL3 S1TT1NG 1N 4 COLD C4R BUT 1 C4NNOT H4NDL3 S1TT1NG 1N 4 COLD C4R WH1L3 TH3 TWO OF YOU 4CT L1K3 MORONS"

Dirk and Dave both turned to look at terezi, dirk being the first to speak up. "We were having a bro to bro moment, terezi."

"You ruined our flow." Dave added.

"W3ll 4S T3RR1BLY SORRY 4S 1 4M, 1M NOT. 4ND 1 TH1NK FROM NOW ON W3 SHOULD PL4Y TH3 QU13T G4M3 WH1L3 1 TRY TO SL33P."

Terezi curled up and lays down longways on the back seat. Dirk and Dave go back to sitting quietly in the front. Dave wraps himself back up in his blanket. Dirk taps out a quiet rhythm on the steering wheel. The snow falls a little harder.


End file.
